masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Silversun Strip
Something I would love to know... ... is what triggers various crewmembers to send me messages (so that I can invite them, meet them somewhere, etc)? Right after I finished the combat mission portions of the DLC I received maybe 6 or 7, but have not received the rest. Seems like it would be a useful section to have if we knew the answers. Cattlesquat (talk) 19:58, April 22, 2013 (UTC) In my experience (having finished the main game) doing the encounters seems to unlock the rest. Some depend on certain criteria however, such as Jack not being available until you have registered at the Armax Arena. I believe though that if playing the main game the encounters unlock after the respective missions and normal Citadel encounters have been completed for that squadmate, so to use Jack as the example again you must first rescue her from the academy, then meet with her in Purgatory after the Coup attempt. Garhdo (talk) 21:09, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I found a way to unlock Joker and Wrex on the Silversun Strip and posted what I did in another talk page for confirmation. You may want to check it out and help me on this. (They are both hidden since neither one of them send invites or are marked on the map) --WhisperFire26 (talk) 01:08, May 13, 2013 (UTC) In most of my playthroughs, I do the combat missions early (the Lancer, Shade Armor, and power magnifiers are must-haves for my caster characters) and then do the party at the very end before Cerberus HQ. In doing this, I've noticed a few things: * As already mentioned, you need to complete a ME2 character's story arc before you can interact with them. So the only way to get Miranda is after Horizon, you must prevent Samara's suicide, etc. * If you have not yet completed Horizon, then more interactions unlock after each mission you complete. So after killing the clone and doing all the interactions I can, I must return to the Normandy and go do a mission before the next batch of interactions unlock. It doesn't matter if it's a Priority mission or N7 mission or a DLC mission, just as long as it's something where you pick a squad and weapons. * Otherwise, if you're doing all this just before the storming Cerberus HQ, more interactions unlock each time you return to the Apartment. Just exiting the Apartment and immediately returning will unlock the next batch of interactions. * The number of interactions unlocked per batch is the number of interactions you have completed since the previous unlock. So if you haven't done any interactions, no new ones will unlock. If did only one interaction, then only one new one will unlock. Basically, the number of outstanding interactions is kept roughly constant. This means that, e.g., if you do two missions back-to-back without returning to the Citadel to "use up" the interactions unlocked by the first mission, the second missions won't unlock anything. --Code65536 (talk) 13:39, August 20, 2013 (UTC)